Meet me at Hogsmeade
by happythoughts
Summary: Hermione and Ginny both confide in someone about their secrets ... but what they don't know is that this certain someone is planning a huge surprise for them ... H/G and R/Hr **Now finished!**
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ginny and Hermione are talking to their friend one night, separately, about two certain people.  What they don't know, is that once they tell that person they're darkest secrets, that person is already forming a plan in its head.  

A/N:  Hey everyone, bear with me.  I have definitely been going to writer's block for the past 2 stories that I've made … I've even had to delete one because it wasn't going how I wanted it to be.  Review if you feel like it, but it really puts me in a good mood when I get reviews … good ones, that is.  Thanx! J

Disclaimer:  No characters belong to me in this story except Angela.  

Chapter 1

Promise Not To Tell?

By happythoughts

            "Oy, Ginny, what's up with you? You look terrible," said Ginny's friend, Angela, who was sitting on her bed in their dorms.  

            "Thanks a lot, I needed that," replied Ginny sarcastically.

            "No, for real, what's wrong?" she asked again, twirling her golden locks in her finger.  "Wait, no, don't tell me … it's that Potter boy again, isn't it?"  

            Ginny laughed.  Angela was from America, and she had the funniest way of talking.  And she always made Ginny laugh, that's what she liked about her most.  "How'd you know?"

            This time Angela laughed.  "Honey, you always have that look on your face whenever you're thinking about him.  What happened with him now?"

            Ginny sat down on the foot on Angela's bed.  "You promise not to tell?"

            "Promise."

            "Okay, here's what happened.  I was sitting in my chair down in the common room, reading a book, right?  So I looked over at Harry once—,"

            "Once? Yeah right, probably about a million times," interrupted Angela.  

            "Oh shutup! Let me finish.  Okay, so when I'm looking at him, he looks back at me!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly.

            "And?" 

            "Well, then we just kind of looked at each other for awhile, until _he _smiled at _me_ and then you know what he did?"  asked Ginny breathlessly.

            "Ginny, how could I know what he did if I wasn't even there?!" asked Angela exasperately.

            "He waved at me and gave me a wink! AAAHH!" screamed Ginny.

            "Oh, hey, that's great.  Good for you, Ginny," said Angela.  "But, why do I have to promise not to tell something like that?" 

            "Well … because if someone finds out that I told you, Harry will eventually find out and he will think that I think that he likes me just because he smiled at me," explained Ginny.

            Angela had to think about what Ginny said for a second.  "He will find out that you told me and then he'll think that you like him … OH! Oh okay, I get it, sorry.  It's a lil' confusing. So, what are you going to do about it?"

            "What do you mean, what am I going to do about it? Nothing, I'm just going to act like nothing happened," answered Ginny.

            "Ginny! When a guy winks at you and waves, there's definitely something goin' on there," said Angela.

            "Really?" 

            "Yes, duh!" said Angela.

            Ginny giggled, "Duh! What's that mean?"

            "Um … it kind of means … well you say it when someone is acting stupid," said Angela.

            "Oh. Okay, that's da bomb, right?" said Ginny, trying to act American.

            "Um … Ginny? Never say that again, okay?" said Angela, embarrassed for Ginny.

            "Sorry," said Ginny sheepishly.

            "Alright guys, I'm tired.  Ron, see you upstairs?" said Harry standing up, yawning.

            "Yeah, sure, I just have to finish this essay for Flitwick," said Ron hurriedly.

            " 'Night, Harry," said Hermione.

            Harry gave her a knowing look, when he realized that he would be leaving Hermione alone with Ron.  Hermione glared back at him.  He smiled devilishly and ran up the stairs before Hermione could say anything.

            When Hermione was sure that Harry was gone, she cautiously ran a hand through her hair, making sure that it wasn't being frizzy and bushy.  She adjusted her robes and glanced at Ron quickly, making sure that he wasn't looking.  Unfortunately, he was. 

            "What?" snapped Hermione.  

            "Er—nothing."

            "Then stop looking at me," said Hermione.  Automatically she smacked herself in the forehead mentally.  

            Ron went back to his work, his ears red.  Hermione gazed at him intently.  He had just gotten a new haircut, and unfortunately the spell that he had used hadn't worked.  He at first had a buzz cut, but he thought it was too short, so he wanted to make his hair a little bit longer. Unfortunately, it did make it longer.  MUCH longer.  It was right at his chin.  Surprisingly, he had gone to her for help to undo the spell. She took him to her dormitory and performed a spell.  It had left his hair spiked, and to her opinion, he looked extremely cute with it.

            "Now what are YOU looking at?" snapped Ron, jerking Hermione out of her thoughts.

            "Ha, not much," said Hermione coolly.

            Ron went even redder, and slammed his book shut.  "I'm going upstairs.  'Night." 

            "Good night," said Hermione, furious with herself.  Their moment alone hadn't even lasted 10 minutes.  

            When Ron left, Hermione walked across to the almost deserted common room towards the fireplace.  "Hey girl, what's up?" piped up Angela, who was writing something.

            "Not too much.  What're you writing?" asked Hermione, plopping down on the couch next to Angela.

            "Um … nothing, just doodling.  What's up with you?" 

            "What is it this time, Ron?" asked Angela knowingly.

            "What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione defiantly.

            Angela laughed.  "C'mon Hermione, don't deny it.  You know you dig him, just tell me. It's not like I didn't know already." 

            "Well you're wrong. I don't like him."

            "Okay, whatever you say.  So, what happened? You make him mad, or he make you mad?" said Angela, still writing.

            "Wow, you're good.  Okay, okay … I got him mad.  But really, he shouldn't have been mad, all I did was reply to him coolly … nothing big."

            "You guys crack me up … so.  What are you going to do about it, hmm?"

            "What do you mean, what am I going to do about it?" asked Hermione.

            "This is the exact conversation I had with Ginny 15 minutes ago.  C'mon, Hermione, if you like him so much, just ask him out.  No biggy. And if he turns you down, I'll go over and bitchslap him. That's all," said Angela.

            "Angela! Shhh!" whispered Hermione.

            "Hermione, no one's here. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, just ask him out.  Unless you want me to," offered Angela.

            "No! I mean … thanks, but no.  I just couldn't bear if he said no, which is most probably what he would say," said Hermione, sounding somewhat depressed.

            Angela let out an exasperated sigh.  "Hermione, either you do something about it, or I will.  Well I'm gonna go to sleep now, lots of work to do tomorrow." 

            "Angela, it's Friday.  We're off tomorrow," said Hermione.

            "Oh you know how it is, I want to get my homework done so I can enjoy the rest of the weekend." 

            "Hmm … okay, good night," said Hermione skeptically.

            Angela hurried away and jumped into her bed.  She glanced at the photo on her night table.  It was a picture of her and her old boyfriend, Shea, who she had to leave when she found out she was going to be attending Hogwarts.  They had broken up just before she left, but they continued to keep in touch with each other.  They mutually agreed that they could date other people, too.  And surprisingly, the first day she had arrived at Hogwarts, 5 boys already asked her out.  Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, a boy from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and to her disgust, Draco Malfoy.  Out of all of them, Seamus Finnigan seemed to be the one that she was most attractive to, and so far, they had become great friends, and becoming more than just friends.  Of course, she was now rivals with Lavender Brown, but who cared about her? She kissed Shea good night and went to sleep, her last thought saying, "If only those two girls knew what was in store for them."

A/N:  Well people? What do you think? What do you think is going to happen with Hermione and Ginny? You'll get more hints in the 2nd chapter.  Actually, you'll get the whole thing in the 2nd chapter. Review please, thanks! 


	2. Let the Games Begin

Summary:  Angela starts her planning, using what Ginny and Hermione had confided in her the night before.  See what happens.

A/N:  I am EXTREMELY put down by a particular review that I received.  I won't exactly say what it said, for that person maybe reading this right now, but it was definitely a flamer! This is for that certain person : I read one of your stories, right? It's not exactly that great either.  Keep tryin … maybe you'll actually have a successful story! Have a nice day. 

And one person left a review saying that British people do use the word "duh."  Thank you for that little tidbit, it'll help me a lot.  

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, except Angela.

Chapter 2

Let the Games Begin

By happythoughts

            Angela woke up around 6 in the morning, the earliest she had ever gotten up on a Saturday.  She unwillingly pulled herself out of bed and freshened up.  She combed in golden locks into two long braids and added some light makeup to it.  

            She quietly tiptoed back to her bed and pulled out the parchment she had been writing on the night before.  She quietly stepped down the stairs leading to the common room, shivering with coldness.  She found an empty table and began writing again. Finally, after a whole hour, she looked at her two little pieces of parchment she had written on.  

            _Dearest Harry,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing a silver clip in my hair and a red yellow scarf.  _

And her next one …

            _Dearest Ron,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing my hair tied up with a silver bow, a purple sweater, and a purple scarf.  _

She smirked as she finished reading them.  She looked around the common room.  Just as she suspected, there were Ron and Harry's bookbags on the floor.  They always left them lying around.  She quickly stuffed the parchments into the bags and went back to the table.  Then, she started on two more pieces of parchment.

            _Dearest Ginny,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing the heavy black coat with green fastenings and will most probably have a bag from Zonko's.  _

And

            _Dearest Hermione,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing the keavy black coat with silver fastenings and will most probably have a bag from Zonko's.  _

Angela bit her lip as she read those notes.  They were awfully similar, and how would Ginny and Hermione absolutely be sure which one was which?  _Oh well, _she thought, _here goes nothing. _ She stuffed the notes in their own bags and went back to the table.  

She was very tired.  She had written outlines of how her plan was going to go, making sure that neither Harry nor Ron found out that they had each received almost the same notes.  And she also had to make sure that Hermione and Ginny were still going to wear the outfits that they said they were going to wear.  Or else, everything would be ruined.  She also had to make sure that all four of them wouldn't hang out together.  This was going to be tough.  

            "Hey, Angela! Wake up!" 

            "Huh? Wha?" said Angela groggily.

            "Angela, it's 10, how long have you been down here?" asked Ginny, nudging her elbow.

            Angela rubbed her eyes until everything came into focus.  "Uh … I dunno, about 6:30? Don't ask me questions right now … I was up too early on a Saturday morning … not good for a girl who needs her beauty rest …"

            Ginny laughed and pulled her towards the portrait door to head over to the Great Hall for breakfast.  "Today's the quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, remember? It starts at 11."

            Angela smacked herself in the head.  How could she forget?  She had promised to meet Seamus there at 10:30 to get good seats.  It was already 10:15! "Ginny! We gotta hurry! I promised Seamus I'd meet him there at 10:30, and I only have 15 minutes."

            "Oh? I thought we could go together," said Ginny sadly.

            "Uh, well, we can still go together! Seamus won't mind," said Angela hastily.

            "No … it's okay.  I'll just hang out with Hermione and Ron.  It's okay!" Ginny said again, seeing Angela's face filled with pity.

            "Are you sure?  Okay then … c'mon.  I'm starving," said Angela, pulling Ginny through the doors of the Great Hall.

            Just as they walked through the doors, Harry was coming out, with his quidditch uniform on already.  Ginny blushed, she loved his uniform, it made him look so … masculine.  "Oh, hey Harry, good luck today," said Angela casually.  She nudged Ginny to say something, who was just staring at him admirably.  

            "What? Oh, hi, Harry," mumbled Ginny, red as could be. 

            "Hi Gin, thanks, okay I gotta run, see ya," said Harry behind his shoulder, taking off at a run.  

            "Ginny … c'mon! I'll be late!" urged Angela as Ginny stared longingly at Harry's retreating back.  

            "Did you hear that? He called me GIN! GIN! He has _never _ever called me that!" said Ginny excitedly.

            "Oh come on!" said Angela again.  

They hurriedly ate a 5- minute breakfast and ran towards the Quidditch stadium.  They set off in their separate directions, Angela looking for Seamus, and Ginny looking for Ron and Hermione.  

            Only 5 more minutes until the game started, Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione in the very front row.  She hurried down to meet them.  "Hey guys, mind if I sit with you?  Angela is with Seamus," Ginny asked timidly.

            "Yeah sure!" said Hermione.

            "Er … I guess," answered a disgruntled Ron.  Ginny smirked at him.  She knew that he had a thing for Hermione, and he wanted the time alone with her.  She only swore to herself that she wouldn't tell Hermione.  

            Suddenly, the game started.  By 5 minutes the whole crowd was up on their feet, including Ginny.  "C'mon Harry! Get it!"  she moaned.  She stared longingly at him, flying up above the whole game, searching for the snitch.  Suddenly, Ginny froze.  Harry was coming towards her like a speeding bullet.  She screamed as he dove into her, and she fell backwards into the stands.  After about 5 seconds, she jerked out of her daze and looked up.  Harry Potter was _ontop _of her, grinning broadly.  There, in his hand, trying to get away madly, was the golden snitch.  He stood up and waved the hand around, showing everyone that he had caught it.  After about 10 seconds, everyone realized that the only reason he was ontop of Ginny was because he had gotten the snitch, and the crowd erupted in cheering.  Harry finally realized that he was practically straddling Ginny, and embarrassedly sat up.  He got back on his Firebolt and took a couple victory laps with the team.  

            Ginny sat back in her seat in shock, feeling a smile creep up her lips.  Harry Potter had just been on top of her.  Looking around so no one would see her, she giggled softly.  She was lucky that it was so cold out, so people would think that her cheeks were red because of the wind, not because she was blushing because of what had just happened.  She stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered Harry and the team on.  

            "Good job, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, when Harry stepped into the common room after the match.

            "Nice catch," said Ron sarcastically. 

            Harry blushed embarrassedly and muttered a "thanks" and sat down next to them in the corner of the common room. Ginny was sitting with them also, and had turned furiously red.  "Sorry 'bout that," said Harry apologetically.

            Ginny looked at Harry startled.  "What? Oh, that, it's okay, it was nothing."

            Ron let out a snort and Hermione pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.  Harry and Ginny both looked away from each other embarrassedly and tried to change the subject.  

            "So, who do you play next, Harry?" asked Ginny.

            "Slytherin," he answered shortly.

            "Ah, okay," said Ginny.  They fell into silence, not exactly an animated conversation.  Not hearing anything that Ron and Hermione were saying, Ginny looked around the room.  She could see Angela and Seamus on a window seat, talking to each other quietly.  And then she looked over at Lavender and almost laughed.  She had the most vicious, malicious look on her face that she could ever give anyone … meaning to Angela. It was obvious that she was extremely angry that after only a month after her and Seamus's break up, he went for Angela immediately.  

            Shaking the thought out of her head, she looked for her bookbag.  She found it sitting right next to the table on the other side of the room.  She excused herself quietly from Ron and Hermione's conversation and walked over to it.  Looking for her diary to tell it the exciting event that had just happened at the Quidditch game, Ginny started pulling all of her books out.  But when she pulled out her transfiguration book, a piece of parchment fell out of it.  She read it curiously, not recognizing its handwriting.  

            _Dearest Ginny,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing the heavy black coat with green fastenings and will most probably have a bag from Zonko's.  _

            Ginny read and read the note over and over.  Who in the world would want to meet her on a blind date at Hogsmeade?  It was absurd.  Never in her time at Hogwarts had she ever known someone to like her.  Who could it be?  Her mind searched for people who might have the slightest liking of her.  Then she glanced over at where Harry was sitting.  She stared at him for quite sometime, until finally, he seemed to have realized that someone was looking at him because he looked over at her.  Startled, she dropped the parchment and broke her staring contest with him.  Then, she gasped.  Could it be him?  Harry?  No … it couldn't be! But then again … he _did _wink at her that night before … and Angela _did _say that it meant something … was it possible that he sent her the mysterious note?  

            _No, it can't be.  And I'm not about to make a fool of myself by going to the blind date.  For all I know it could be someone like Colin Creevey … _Ginny shuddered at the thought.  _This is crazy … _

A/N:  WELL! Ginny was the first one to find her note! And what is she going to do about it?  What'd you guys think of Harry landing at her at the quidditch match? Pretty funny, huh? Ha! Okay, well, read on and please review!


	3. Mistaken

Summary:  Ginny has already found the mysterious note in her bookbag.  Now it's time for Hermione, Ron, and Harry to find them.  See how each of them tries to hide it from each other.  

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Angela.  Yes, yes, hard to believe … I, Melissa, actually made up a character …

Chapter 3

Who in the World?

By happythoughts

            "Ugh … Harry get up … it's Monday …" moaned a very tired Ron.  

            Harry tossed in his sheets.  "What? Did we just completely skip over Sunday or something?"

            "No, we spent the whole day trying to finish up our project for Snape, remember?" said Ron, who was now fully dressed, performing the spell that spiked his hair everyday.

            Harry walked to the bathroom and washed his face.  He didn't even bother with his hair … no use anyway.  He walked back into the dorm and threw his robes on.  He and Ron walked down to the common room and waited for Hermione.  She ran down the steps 5 minutes later, throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail.  "Sorry, overslept," muttered Hermione.  

            They walked down towards the Great Hall.  Hardly any of them were talking, probably still half asleep.  "What do we have first today? I can't think, I forget," said Ron wearily.  

            Hermione fished through her bookbag.  She found her schedule … along with another piece of parchment.  She threw the schedule towards Ron and looked at the piece of parchment.  

_Dearest Hermione,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing the keavy black coat with silver fastenings and will most probably have a bag from Zonko's.  _

It was only after Hermione had read the note 10 times that she realized that both Harry and Ron were staring at her.  "Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

            "Yeah, you've been staring at that piece of parchment for 5 minutes.  Give it here," said Ron, grabbing for it.

            "No! I mean … no … it's nothing.  It's a notice for an overdue library book.  I just can't believe that I forgot to return it!" said Hermione hastily.  She looked at Ron and Harry. They're faces were skeptical, but they seemed to have believed her because they returned to their normal conversation.  She stuffed the note inside her robes safely and tried to listen to Harry and Ron, but her mind kept slipping back to who could have possibly sent her that note.  

            For the rest of the day, Hermione was out of it.  She was lucky that she had already learned what they were learning in all of her classes, or else she would be completely behind.  Her mind was wandering off to the mysterious note.  She immediately had scratched off Ron and Harry, knowing that they would never ever play a cruel joke on her like that.  But who was left?  Seamus most definitely was with Angela, Pavarti with Dean … and the only boy left from Gryffindor was … Neville?!  Hermione's eyes turned sharply toward Neville during Potions, who was quivering under Snape's large head.  

            "How many times do I have to tell you that you do not add the sleeping draught until your potion has turned the color of red?" barked Snape.

            "I- I … I didn't m-mean to …" stuttered Neville.

            "You don't mean to do a lot of things, Mr. Longbottom. I suggest you start over again.  I'm surprised that with a head as big as yours, it only has a brain the size of an ant," said Snape coldly, disposing Neville's potion while at it.

            The Gryffindors all gave Snape very dirty looks when his back was turned, especially Ron and Harry.  Usually Hermione would join in with them, but this time her mind was somewhere else.  Could it possibly be Neville?  After all, he had asked her to go to the Yule Ball last year, and he always did ask her for help in all of their classes.  Hermione felt sick to her stomach, imagining Neville writing that note to her and sticking it in her own bookbag.  For the rest of the day, Hermione tried avoiding Neville.

              
            "Hey, Hermione, what's up?" asked Angela as she sat down next to Ginny during dinner.  

            "Not much, how were your classes?" Hermione asked both of them between bites.

            "Eh …" they said in unison.  They laughed.  "What's that in your hand?" asked Ginny.

            Hermione's hand was clasped around a small piece of parchment, it had been with her the whole day,  ever since she found it.  "What? Oh, this?" she asked, holding up her hand.  "Nothing, just an overdue library slip."

            Angela examined the parchment slowly.  Then, her eyes began to mist over.  So she had found the parchment already! No wonder she was asking weird the whole day.  And come to think of it, Ginny had been acting weird also.  Could she have possibly found the note too?  Angela tried to hide her glee as she edged into the next Hogsmeade trip.

            "So, when's the next trip to Hogsmeade? I need some of those flossing mint things, I've run out," she said.

            Hermione and Ginny both tensed up.  "Uhh … er … well?" they both stuttered.

            "Don't know? Okay, that's fine.  I was just wondering because me and Seamus are planning to go together. We haven't been able to spend some time alone … if you know what I mean," said Angela slyly.  

            Hermione and Ginny giggled.  "Are you guys still planning on wearing those outfits you got that one time?" she asked.

            "Yeah, the one with the silver bow and purple scarf, yes, I'm still planning to wear that," said Hermione.

            "Me too," said Ginny.  

            Angela's hopes were filled again.  "Great … great …"

            Awhile into dinner, Hermione shot a furtive glance at Neville.  He was listening intently into Dean's conversation about something.  She thought about him, possibly being the one to have sent her the note.  She thought, _Well, he's not too bad.  But what will people think if they see us together?  What will Ron think … WAIT a minute! WHY am I thinking of Ron, of all people?  It's not like he would care anyway.  He never has … _

            "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to go up now, get some homework done, see you up there," said Ginny.

            "Wait for me, I'm about to go up too," said Hermione, taking a last sip of her drink.

            They excused themselves and left Angela sitting alone.  Her heart lept when she saw Seamus coming towards her.  

            "Hey," said Seamus, giving her a quick hug.  He sat down next to her and whispered, "Have any of them found them yet?" 

            "Yup, Hermione had it in her hand, and she acted like it was an overdue library book," whispered Angela back, hiding a laugh.  "And Ginny was acting really weird, so I think she might've find hers too."

            "Oh okay, I'm not sure if Harry and Ron have yet.  I haven't talked to them … Well! Speak of the devil! Here they come now," said Seamus, pointing to Harry and Ron, who were running towards them.  

            "Hey guys, what's up?" Seamus asked them as they sat down.

            Harry and Ron didn't answer, they were piling piles and piles of food onto their plates.  "Quidditch practice rough today, boys?" asked Angela.

            They nodded quickly and went back to eating.  Angela gave Seamus a knowing look and he spoke.  "So guys, are you planning to go to the next Hogsmeade trip?" 

            "Yeah, we have to load up on s'more dungbombs … I'm all out," said Ron.  Harry nodded agreeingly.  

            Angelina grinned.  Everything was going perfect.  Hermione and Ginny were still wearing their same outfits, and Ron and Harry were both going to have to go to Zonko's … meaning they would both have Zonko bags.  "_I am good …" _ Angelina thought to herself.  

            Hermione and Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room after dinner hurriedly, not talking to each other.  Ginny went up to her dorm to retrieve her book to read, and Hermione sat down at her usual table to do some extra homework.  Just as she was walking towards it, she stopped in her tracks.  Neville was sitting at it, doing his own homework.  

            "_No! What is he doing at my table?  Trying to get another way for me to go out with him?  No, absolutely not.  I'm just going to politely tell him that I don't feel the same way and possibly he will find another special someone in his life," _Hermione thought to herself.  

            She held her head up high and started walking towards the table.  She cleared her throat.  "Oh, hi, Hermione, I'm just doing some homework," piped up Neville.

            Hermione just merely nodded and sat down next to him.  She took a deep breath and said, "Neville, we need to talk."

            Neville looked up at Hermione puzzled.  "About what?" 

            "I think we both know what," answered Hermione.  

            Neville's face showed confusion.  "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

            Hermione sighed and took Neville's hands into hers.  He looked even more confused.  "Neville, all of these hints your giving me …"  she began.

            "Hints?" questioned Neville.

            "… I think I've caught on … and not to be rude or anything, but, I just don't feel the same way," finished Hermione.

            Neville sputtered.  "W-what are you t-talking about, Hermione?  Don't feel the same way? What?" 

            "I know you're taking this very hard … but, I just want you to understand that it has nothing to do with you.  It's just that … I'm with someone else."

            "With someone else? Who?"  asked Neville again, still rather confused. 

            "It's a secret relationship and I'd rather not talk about it with you just yet.  I know that you will find someone else that you love in your life," said Hermione.  And with that, she walked away up to her dormitory, leaving Neville in _very _confused thoughts.  

A/N:  WOW, if I were Hermione, I would definitely feel quite dumb right now.  And boy, do I feel sorry for Neville … 


	4. In Which Secrets are Told

Summary:  Well, at least one of the two boys must find their notes in this chapter … because things are going slow here.  

A/N:  Lucia, I apologize, I did not know that "exchange students" get on your nerves so much.  J  

            Thank you to the rest of everyone who reviewed … a special thanks to those who personally emailed me, Readerworld, and Mouse … with no flames. J

Disclaimer:  All characters save Angela belong to JK Rowling

Meet me at Hogsmeade

Chapter 4

In Which Secrets are Told

By happythoughts

            Harry went to bed that night feeling extremely exhausted from Quidditch practice earlier that night.  But unlike Harry, Ron stayed up for a bit more.  It was possibly for the reason of finding a suspicious note in his bag that he could not sleep.  He had decided to finish up his charms homework, for he only had 5 more inches to finish up on his parchment.  

            He first pulled on his paisley maroon pajamas and slipped into bed with his bookbag.  He pulled out his parchment and Charms textbook, and rummaged through his bag for his ink and quill.  _"No, that's not it," _Ron thought, pulling out a piece of parchment, _"ah! Here it is." _

            Ron threw the piece of parchment he had pulled out somewhere else and began to finish his essay.  After about 5 more minutes, he finished.  Satisfied, he looked at his finished work once more and began throwing everything back into his bag.  Just as he was about to close up his bookbag, his eyes fell onto the piece of parchment he had pulled out earlier.  Filled with curiousity, he opened it, and surprisingly, did not recognize it as his own handwriting.  He began to read :

_            Dearest Ron,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing my hair tied up with a silver bow, a purple sweater, and a purple scarf.  _

Ron gulped.  Who in the world would write something like this, let alone give it to someone like him?  He reread it several times … _When was the next Hogsmeade visit, anyway?  What is this person thinking? There could be a million people wearing a purple scarf! How am I supposed to know which one is this one? _ Ron's mind was filled with these questions for a long time this night, until finally, after about 1 hour, he fell into a deep sleep, and fortunately, not one dream occupied it. 

            Breakfast was very irritating to Harry that next morning.  Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny seemed to be out of it.  He tried having forced conversations with all three of them, but each seemed to blow him off everytime.  "Really, what is wrong with you three?" he burst out angrily.

            Again, they all seemed to ignore him and were each playing with their food.  Hermione kept looking over at Neville and then shaking her head, a look of pity on her face.  Ron just was swirling his food around, a look of frusteration on his face, and Ginny had her elbows propped up on the table, staring dreamily at nothing particular.  

            Gathering up his courage, Harry waved his hands energetically in front of Ginny's face.  "Earth to Ginny? Hello?" 

            Ginny jerked out of her rather flattering thoughts.  They were about the mysterious note she had gotten a few days earlier.  She pictured the mysterious person to be Harry Potter, and they were meeting at Hogsmeade … he was taking her hand and kissing it … saying, "Oh Virginia, how exquisite your face is … how beautiful …"

            "GINNY!" yelled Harry again.

            "Huh?" asked Ginny again.

            "WHAT are you daydreaming about?" 

            Ginny turned red.  She would never ever tell Harry what she had just been thinking, she couldn't even picture herself telling him.  "Oh, nothing …" 

            Harry shook his head exasperatedly.  "You seem to be under the same spell as Hermione and Ron today."

            "What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked sharply.

            Taken back, Harry answered, "Nothing! I mean, it just seems like you three are all out of it today … thinking about something else.  See? Hermione keeps on looking over at Neville for some reason, and Ron … I don't know, he's just not eating, which is extremely disturbing, because we all know that Ron eats whenever he gets the chance."

            At this statement, he grinned at Ginny.  Ginny looked away and smiled weakly back.  _Oh please don't turn red, Ginny, please …_

            Luckily, the bell rang for classes to start and Ginny could excuse herself quickly and leave.  Ron and Hermione were finally jerked out of their daydreaming and got up with Harry.  "See you at Defense, Hermione," said Ron.

            " 'Bye," said Hermione.  She walked away quickly and heading to the next room to attend Arithmacy.  

Groaning, Harry and Ron walked their long way up to Divination.  "_Why _must we have Divination in the morning? It's bad for us … we shouldn't have to suffer to early in the morning," moaned Ron.

            "Yeah, but think of it this way, we'll be able to get it over with," added Harry.  

            "True."  They had found their way to the room quickly and walked up the stairs.  Immediately, their eyes began to water.  Finding their usual seats near the window, they sat down, pulling out their books.  Waiting for awhile and chatting with Seamus and Dean, Professor Trelawney finally emerged from the shadows.  (Yes, Lavender and Pavarti quivered with excitement.) 

            "Good morning, everyone.  Today we will be examining the movement of the heavens more closely.  If you would take out your moon charts …"

            Everyone rummaged through their bags and pulled out a new sheet.  Following her instructions, they began filling in their horoscopes, according to the movement of the stars.  

            "Now, the Amor star should be directly across from this star—," Professor Trelawney gasped.  She was using Harry's chart as an example.  "My dear Harry! The one you love is great danger as I can see from your movement of the stars!"

            Pavarti and Lavender gasped … but when they realized that it wasn't Harry who was close to dying, it was the one that he loved … they giggled and looked at Harry.  Several people sniggered.  But Harry wasn't bothered, he knew too well not to take her seriously.  He yawned obviously and muttered, "Of course she's in danger, she's with Snape right now in Potions."  

            Immediately, he regretted what he had just said.  He couldn't believe that he had just said what he had said … unfortunately, Ron had heard him and he could hear him sniggering.  "What's that you say, Harry? She's in potions right now?" 

            "Ron, it was a joke," whispered Harry harshly.  

            "I'm sure … now all I have to do is find out who has Potions as this time and everything will be okay … hopefully.  Because as you know, Professor just predicted that she's … or _he's … _in great danger," recited Ron, who by the way, was still laughing.  

            "Ron, get a hold of yourself, I am not _gay. _Or else I'd be all over you right now," said Harry sniggering.  

            Ron and him burst out laughing.  Fortunately, the bell just rang, deafening their outburst.  They hurried down the staircase first, unable to control their laughter anymore.  

            During Defense Against the Dark Arts, it had begun to snow heavily on the grounds.  This meant that anyone who had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology were excused from classes that day.  Fortunately for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they had herbology during that time, which meant that they were enjoying their hour break in the Gryffindor common room.  

            "How was Divination?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.  

            "It was hell," Ron and Harry both said in unison.  It was their usual answer that they always said whenever Hermione asked them it.  Harry began to explain what happened.  

            "According to my moon chart, it seems that the one that I love is in true danger—,"

            "And according to Harry, the one that he loves was in--," 

            "RON! Shutup!" burst out Harry.

            "Potions!" finished Ron triumphantly.  

            Hermione started.  "The one Harry loves was in potions during that time?" she asked quietly.

            Ron attempted to answer Hermione but was muffled by the sounds of someone throwing a pillow at him.  Laughing and pulling the pillow away from his face, he answered, "Yes, that's right.  Harry seems to fancy someone who was in Potions during Divination."

            Hermione smirked at Harry who was blushing crimson red by now.  But defending Harry, and thinking of a plan in her head quickly, she said defiantly, "It's okay for Harry to like someone, it's not like you don't like someone, Ron, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

            Ron's mouth opened and closed in reply.  "W-what do you mean by that? How do you know that I like someone?"

            "A-ha! So you DO like someone!" exclaimed Hermione joyfully.  Her plan had worked.  

            Ron lay back into the couch, pouting, obviously furious with himself.    
  


            Flushed with her success, Hermione sat back into her own chair, nodding approvingly to Harry who had given her thumbs up, and returned to reading _Hogwarts, a History,_ for the millionth time. But really, she wasn't reading at all.  What she was thinking about was two things.  Who has Potions when she has Arithmacy and the boys have Divination? And who does Ron exactly like, now that she knows that he does like someone?

            "Ugh, I'm exhausted!" sighed Ginny, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione during lunch.  

            "Why? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

            "In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we had to fight off a horrid sort of monster … and right before that I had Divination, which I almost fell asleep in, and then I had Potions before that … and well, you know how that is," explained Ginny, filling her plate up with all sorts of food.

            Luckily, she didn't notice the stares she was receiving from Hermione and Ron.  "You say you had Potions this morning?" asked Ron, trying to stifle a laugh.  

            "Er … yeah, that's right, why?" asked Ginny curiously.

            "Was it your first class--,"

            "I think we better go to Charms now!" interrupted to Harry, blushing furiously.

            "…this morning?" finished Hermione.

            "My first class this morning?" asked Ginny again, looking this time at Harry curiously, who was avoiding her eyes.

            "I said I think we better go--," started Harry.

            "Yes, was it your first class this morning?!" demanded Ron.

            "Er …" said Ginny

            "Let's GO!" yelled Harry once more.

            "Yeah … yeah it was my first class," finished Ginny finally.

            Hermione pursed her lips, her shoulders shaking.  Ron just looked at Harry … his eyes watering.  Harry held his head in his hands … knowing what was going to come next.  Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.  

            "What? What's wrong?" asked Ginny, confused.

            "Nothing!" said Harry.

            "Well you're in great danger right now, Ginny," said Ron, in between laughing.  

            "And why is that?" demanded Ginny.

            "Ron, shutup… I'm warning you …"

            "Because the one that Harry loves is supposed to be in great danger … according to his moon chart.  I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind mooning you … hey Harry! Where're you going?" asked Ron as Harry stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall.  

            "See you later, Ginny," said Hermione, grabbing Ron's arm and leading him out of the hall.  

            Ginny had to take a few minutes to finally sort out in her head what had just happened.  Finally, everything clicked.  She gasped.  "Harry likes me?" she wondered aloud to herself.  

A/N:  HAHA! Finally … Ron has found his note, and he obviously isn't bothered with it, he's too occupied with teasing Harry about his prediction … poor Harry.  But Ron shouldn't be too giddy, because he's not going to like what's coming up next for him.  Please review, and NO FLAMES or else I just may stop writing this story … and none of my fans would want that, would they?  No … J


	5. All Tensed Up

Summary:  FINALLY! Harry has found his note in his bag … HOW LONG did it take him to find it? I dunno … a whole week I think? Well, let's just imagine that he has a very messy bookbag, okay?  And so anyways, Harry finds his note here, and now all four of them have found the note.  The Hogsmeade visit is approaching and all four of them are under complete stress, trying to keep in their notes … STILL not knowing that all of them received almost the same exact ones.  Angela and Seamus are giddy and are trying to keep it in that they know about it, but it is rather hard … what with seeing the four of them being extremely jumpy and nervous all the time.  

A/N:  WOW! 66 reviews?? That's a whole bunch! Thank you so much! That's the most that anyone has ever reviewed one of my stories …. 

            Also, someone by the name of Andie I think reviewed and asked, Is Angela trying to ruin relationships or help them? I think everyone knows that answer by now … anyway, why would she being doing that when she is hanging out with Seamus? But that is a very good question.  

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to JK Rowling … wait a minute … NO! Not ALL characters … all of them EXCEPT Angela … hehehe lucky me!

Meet me at Hogsmeade

Chapter 5

All Tensed Up

By happythoughts

            Everything was going along well with Angela's plan … Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all received their notes, as far as she knew, Ron and Harry were definitely going to have Zonko's bags, and Hermione and Ginny were still going to wear those certain outfits.  Yes, she'd say that everything was going great.  Except for one thing …

            Harry still hadn't found his note.  Angela sensed this because he hadn't showed any of the symptoms of nervousness that the other three had shown when they found their notes.  There were only three more days left until Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and he still hadn't found it.  Angela was beginning to panic.

            "Seamus!" Angela whispered to Seamus sharply one evening in the common room.

            He jerked his head towards here and mouthed, "What?"

            She beckoned for him to come over to her so she could speak without disturbing others.  Getting up reluctantly from his conversation with Dean, he headed towards her.  "What's up?" he asked.

            "Harry hasn't found his note, that's what's up!" Angela said.

            "Oh … are you sure?" 

            "Yeah, I'm positive.  He hasn't shown any hints or symptoms like the others."

            Seamus snorted.  "Symptoms?"

            "Oh, you know what I mean," said Angela exasperately, "I mean, all the others are always fidgeting and looking around at people nervously, but not Harry! Seamus, if he doesn't find his note …"

            "Okay! I'll make sure that he finds it … somehow …"

            Harry was sitting in Charms class the next day, taking notes on how to transfigure humans into animals.  Quite keen on learning how to do this (he especially wanted to try it on himself) he was taking more notes than usual.  Suddenly, he felt a nudge on his back.  Unwillingly, he stopped taking notes and turned around to find himself facing Seamus.

            "Do you have another quill? My tip broke," he said expectantly.

            "Er … hold on, let me check," said Harry.  A little irritated, he started rummaging through his bag looking for one.  Why couldn't he just ask Dean for a quill? He was sitting right next to him.  Ah, there's one! Oh wait … that's a piece of parchment … oh here's one.  

            "Here," said Harry, thrusting it into Seamus's hand.

            "Thanks," Seamus said.  He kept looking at Harry expectantly.  

            "What?" whispered Harry, getting more and more annoyed.

            "Er – nothing …" 

            Harry turned around again.  He had missed a full five minutes of note taking in the class.  He started copying off of Hermione's neat handwriting, trying to catch up.  

            At the end of class, Seamus handed Harry's quill back, thanking him.  Harry opened his bookbag once more and was trying to put his books back in.  Unfortunately, due to the large size of books that took up most of the space … and crumpled up pieces of paper … he couldn't put them back in.  Telling Ron and Hermione that he would catch up with them, he started pulling everything out.  He was throwing out all the parchments that were useless to make more room.  

            "Late book slip … detention slip … oops, gotta keep that one … no … no, I don't need that …" Harry murmured to himself.  He picked up a rather small piece of paper, and was about to throw it away when he noticed the neat handwriting … which meant that it was not his.  He opened it curiously.

            _Dearest Harry,_

_                        Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock.  I'll be the one wearing a silver clip in my hair and a red yellow scarf.  _

            Harry stared.  Who in the world would write him a note like that?  Dearest Harry? No one ever said "dearest" anymore … at least not that he knew of – "Mr. Potter!"

            Professor McGonagall was peering down at him over her spectacles.  Giving a start, Harry looked up.  "Er … yes?"

            "Would you mind leaving my classroom?  I have other students to tend to, you know," she barked.

            "Uh … yeah, sure.  Sorry," Harry said, embarrassedly.  He threw everything back into his bookbag, except the note.  

            Five minutes later, Harry made it into Defense Against the Dark Arts, surprisingly just in time.  He ran into the room and found a seat that was saved for him by Ron.  Everyone turned to look at him.  He stopped and looked at everything and walked with his head down, paper still clutched in his hand.  

            Seamus grinned to himself.  Harry had found the note.  

            It wasn't until dinner that Seamus could finally see Angela and tell her the good news.  Rushing to the Great Hall, his eyes scanned the room and he found her sitting next to Ginny.  He hurried towards her and sat down next to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  He knew the consequence of this.  For the rest of the dinner, he was given death stares from Lavender.  

            Unknown to anyone except him and Angela, they had made a secret signal to show if Harry had found the note or not.  And do you know what that secret signal was?  The peck on the cheek? Exactly.  Angela beamed with pleasure … and fooled Ginny into thinking that she was beaming with pleasure because of the kiss, not because Harry had found the note.  

            "Aww … Angela's blushing!" teased Ginny, pointing at her.

            Angela and Seamus stole a glance at each other and tried to keep from laughing.  "That's right!" said Angela, trying to cover it up.

            "So, are we still on for Hogsmeade?" asked Seamus to Angela.

            "Yup.  We have to stop at the Three Broomsticks, of course.  I still haven't tried out the butterbeer," said Angela.

            At this mention of the Three Broomsticks, this time Ginny started blushing.  Angela noticed this and tried not to smirk.  "So, are you going to hang out with Hermione?" she asked.

            "Er … yes, I suppose … but I'm not sure.  I may just walk around by myself," said Ginny, avoiding Angela's eyes.

            "Oh … okay.  Well, you can hang out with me and Seamus, if you want, right?" said Angela.

            "What?  I thought we were gonna watch--,"

            "Yeah! You can hang out with us!" said Angela, answering her own question, and glaring at Seamus.

            "Oh, right … yeah," said Seamus, smiling weakly.

            For the rest of the dinner, Angela and Seamus tried not to let it slip about their whole plan.  Ginny kept quiet for the rest of it, and excused herself only 10 minutes after that conversation.  Angela and Seamus could breath again.  

            Around seven o' clock, Harry and Ron came moping into the common room from Quidditch practice.  "Practice tough, boys?" questioned Hermione.

            "You could say that," answered Harry, flopping into the couch next to Hermione.

            "Why, what happened?" 

            "Well--,"

            "Harry was in another world, that's it.  He didn't catch the snitch for the whole practice until two hours later … when it was supposed to end," answered Ron.

            "Why thank you, Ron, I thought I could speak for myself," said Harry sarcastically.  He was still rather mad at Ron for telling Ginny about the whole incident in Divination. "Yeah, I'll admit that I was a little out of it … but you were too, Ron!" said Harry, seeing that Ron was about to interrupt him again.

            "Well, at least you're off from this weekend from any games.  It's Hogsmeade, remember?" said Hermione.

            Hermione felt Harry tense up next to her.  "You are going, aren't you?" she asked him.

            "What? Oh … er, yeah.  At least I think so?" he answered.

            "What about you, Ron?" she asked.

            "Er … yeah?" he squeaked back.

            "Honestly, what is wrong with you two? Just 2 weeks ago you were complaining that you had run out of Dungbombs! Now you're hesitant on whether you're going or not?" 

            (Obviously, Hermione's little mysterious note was not affecting her at all.  She thinks that she has resolved her differences with Neville … hehe)  

            Ron changed the subject.  "So! How about that charms class, today, eh?"

Awhile into the conversation, Harry stopped listening to Hermione and Ron bickering.  He started fidgeting with a pillow, and his mind wandered onto different things … like the note.  Not having a single clue on who it could be, he looked around the room.  He found Lavender hanging out with Pavarti and Dean … and he knew that it couldn't be the two of them because Pavarti was with Dean, and Lavender was still for Seamus … even though he was with Angela … and it definitely couldn't be Hermione.  But who? His eyes fell on a little body curled up on a window seat reading a book.  Then he noticed the flaming red hair.  His heart felt like someone had clenched a steel, cold hand around it.  Remembering that she possibly knew that he somewhat fancied her, he was burning with embarrassment.  Harry gasped.  "Ginny?"

A/N: Mwuahahaha … this is getting GOOD! I can't wait to write the next chapter, but I'm afraid I must be getting to bed now! Stay tuned and keep reviewing! J


	6. Keeping Secrets

Summary: Just one sentence.  They're off to Hogsmeade …

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed again, especially to that certain person who emailed me personally. J 

Disclaimer:  Characters belong to JK Rowling except Angela, and plot  belongs to me. 

Meet me at Hogsmeade

Chapter 6

Keeping Away

By happythoughts

            "What'd you say, Harry?" asked Ron.

            Harry had just accidentally gasped the name, "Ginny," very suddenly, while having a conversation with Ron and Hermione one night in the common room.  You see, he was trying to think who could have sent him that mysterious note, and her name had popped into his head. 

            "Huh? What?" Harry asked.

            "You just said something," said Ron.

            "Did I?" asked Harry quizzically.

            "Um… Harry? Are you feeling okay?  You look a little pale," said Hermione.

            "Do I? No, no … I feel fine …" said Harry, getting up from his chair, but swaying a little while at it.

            "Harry! Are you sure you're okay?  Maybe you should go to bed now," said Hermione.

            Harry agreed and excused himself from Ron and Hermione.  He gathered up his belongings, bid them goodnight, and headed towards the staircase towards his dorm.  He glanced one look across the room, looking for the girl with flaming, red hair.  He turned back around and had to grab onto the railing to steady himself.  If it really was Ginny who had sent him the note, he didn't know what he was going to do. 

            Finally, it was the Friday of the BIG DAY.  THE big day.  The Hogsmeade visit.  Tempers were running high and very little talking was going on between Angela, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.  

            Angela was under so much stress of getting the plan right, and Seamus was greatly irritated of hearing her complaining about it to him every single minute she got.  And well, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were just under so much pressure to know what to do that night … they just were out of it all of the time that week.  

            On the night of Friday, the four of them all went to bed rather early for a Friday night.  Each were in their beds, thinking of the day to come.  

            _Oh my, I can't believe that I am actually going to do this! I swear, if someone is just playing a cruel joke on me … I have no idea what I am going to do.  I'm going to be so embarrassed! This is absurd … I can't believe this … well, if I'm going to go, I might as well look good … _thought Hermione to herself.

            _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! WHAT the hell am I doing here? If it really is Harry … wait Ginny, don't get your hopes up.  It couldn't possibly be him! Oh but if it is! I'll just die … I know it! What if he's just going to make me feel like he likes me, but he really doesn't … I'd never be able to show my face in public again … _thought Ginny worriedly.

            _I can't believe Ron.  He's the one who practically told Ginny that I liked her, and he's not even trying to apologize to me. What a prat.  If he knew what was going to happen to me tomorrow, he'd probably have jealousy all over his face right now.  Ha. Shows him.  But do I really like Ginny? I mean, she is Ron's little sister, wouldn't he be mad? But then again, he never did actually get mad when he found out it was Ginny who I was talking about in Divination … he was actually laughing.  Does that mean he's making fun of me because I like her?  A girl who is a year younger than me and has liked me for god knows how many years?  I'd rather face a dementor again then go to this blind date … _thought Harry for quite some time.

            _Well, this is certainly disturbing.  Harry Potter actually likes my little sister?  I'm surprised I'm not beating him up right now.  Hey … I'm pretty hungry, I could go for some cauldron cakes right now … _and that was, of course, Ron.  (Typical him)

            "So, it's the big day," said Seamus to Angela on the morning of Saturday.  

            Angela sighed.  "So it is."

            He sat down next to her on the couch and they kissed briefly.  "Aren't you excited?" 

            Angela didn't answer.  Excited wasn't the word she was looking for.  Afraid.  Afraid was more like it.  She was afraid that everything was going to wrong.  She was afraid that Ginny and Hermione would be angry with her for doing this whole thing, and that Ron and Harry wouldn't like them back, and then they would all hate her for embarrassing them like that.  She shuddered at the thought. 

            "What's wrong?" asked Seamus.  "Are you cold?"  

            Angela shook her head.  But he was right.  She was extremely cold.  She snuggled into his arms more and closed her eyes.  She just wished that she could take back everything that she had done for the past month.  She wouldn't have to live all of these secrets and she could talk to the four of them without trying not to let slip their secrets.  

            "Aw, it's the little two lovebirds, isn't it?" 

            Angela opened her eyes.   She found another pair of eyes staring down at her and Seamus, who were both almost falling asleep by then.  The pair of eyes belonged to Lavender.     

            "What is it now, Lavender?" asked Angela wearily.

            "Oh, it's nothing," she said airily, "I was just admiring you two."

            "Right, well I think you've done enough of admiring, you can go now," said Seamus angrily.

            Lavender bent as low to Seamus as she could get, exposing a large amount of her breasts.  She whispered in his ear so that he could only hear what she was saying.  "You know, Seamus, you don't deserve someone who's a year younger than you, she's far too immature for you, isn't she?  I mean, I doubt that she's been any farther than you have, and well, you and I both know how far you have been … now don't we?" 

            Angela watched Seamus turn very red.  As Lavender walked away, swaying her overly large hips, Seamus stared after her.  "What'd she say to you?" Angela demanded.

            "Er—nothing.  Just being her same self, the slut."

            "Hmph," said Angela, crossing her arms.  "Really, Seamus, if you don't care about what she thinks, why don't you just tell me what she said? It's really not a big deal."

            "No … you wouldn't like it."

            "Excuse me? I think I know what I like and what I don't like.  Now tell me," said Angela smartly.

            "Okay, well then, if you really don't care about Lavender, why do you care what she said?" said Seamus back smartly.  

            Angela punched Seamus playfully in the arm and said, "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't care what she said.  Let's go get ready to go to Hogsmeade!" 

            Ginny's hands were shaking.  She couldn't seem to get her silver clip in her hair correctly.  She threw it down with frusteration and was just about to put her hair up in a messy ponytail when her lifesaver came in.  "Hermione! Can you try to put this clip into my hair? I can't seem to do it." 

            "Er… sure, I'll try. I'm not promising that I'll be able to do it, though."  Hermione took the clip from Ginny and started brushing her hair.  After several attempts, Hermione herself threw the clip down.  "WHY isn't your hair working today?"

            "It's okay, Hermione, I'll just wear something else."

            "No! I always get things right! I must get this!"  said Hermione angrily.  She tried and tried, until Ginny noticed the time on her watch.  "Hermione! It's already 4 o'clock! We have to go down to Hogsmeade now!" 

            "Oh my gosh! I'm not even ready! Let me see … here, try this ribbon in your hair, and I'll wear your clip."  Hermione handed her a silver ribbon instead.  Ginny's face fell.  

            "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

            "Nothing … it's just that, this doesn't quite match with my outfit … the scarf is red and yellow."

            "Oh … well … here!" said Hermione hastily.  She started unbuttoning her robes.  "We'll just switch outfits."

            Turning red, Ginny turned away.  "Oh, Ginny, we're both girls.  Come on now, get undressed," said Hermione.

            Ginny giggled and started changing.  Pretty soon, they were in each other's outfits and ready to go to Hogsmeade.  

            "Ready Harry?" 

            Ron and Harry were outside of their dorm just getting ready to leave around 5 o'clock.  Ron was waiting for Harry to get his sack of money out of his trunk.  "Mmph!" came a muffled sound from Harry's trunk.

            Harry emerged seconds later, hair all messed up and robes coming undone.  He brushed himself up and walked towards Ron.  "Ready."

            They walked downstairs into the common room and saw last minute stragglers also heading towards Hogsmeade.  On their way towards Hogsmeade, they were chatting excitedly about buying Dungbombs and where they would set them off.  "Hey … where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

            "I dunno, I think she's with Ginny," answered Ron.  

            "Oh okay …"  

            "Why, where's Ginny?" asked Ron sarcastically.  

            "Oh, shutup," said Harry.  He still hadn't forgiven him about blabbing his secret to her. 

            They finally reached the village some time after five and hurried towards Zonko's.  They headed straight towards the "Foul Smells" section and found exactly what they were looking for.  Packs of Dungbombs, 50 in each, were in stacks.  They bought 2 each, totaling 200 dungbombs altogether and went towards the line to pay for them.  There they met Seamus and Angela.  

            "Hey guys!" said Seamus, who was holding some things in his hand.

            "Hey, what've you got there?" asked Ron.

            "Just some stupid things … dungbombs … firecrackers," he answered.

            "Yeah, us too," said Harry.  He smiled and Angela who smiled weakly back.  Harry noticed that she was rather pale and even a little irritated or sad.  He leaned into her ear.  "What's wrong?"

            "Huh? What? No, I'm fine.  What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked puzzledly.

            "Nothing, you just seem a little out of it."

            Angela just shrugged and smiled again.  Awhile later, Harry and Ron had emerged from Zonko's, their sacks of money considerably lighter, and each holding a bag from Zonko's.  It was about 6:30 And unknown to both of them, each of them were feeling rather nervous and sick.  

            "Er … what do you want to do now?" asked Ron uncertainly. 

            "What time is it, 6:30? Why don't we go to Honey Dukes?" asked Harry tentatively.  

            "Er … I'm feeling rather cold, I think I'm going to head over to the Three Broomsticks--,"

            "No! I mean … didn't you want to get some Chocolate Frogs?" asked Harry.

            "No … not that I know of.  Really Harry, I'm feeling hungry, I'll just meet you there.  Go on," said Ron, pushing Harry towards the direction of Honey Dukes. 

            Ungratefully Harry walked towards Honey Dukes, with any other choice.  He entered the store, which was swarming with buyers.  Not knowing what to get, he looked around for awhile.  He only had 15 more minutes until he had to go to the Three Broomsticks.  Walking around the counters of candy browsing, his stomach began to get butterflies.  Not knowing what else to do, he left the store and started walking towards the pub.  

            Angela and Seamus walked out of Zonko's after they had paid for their things, not talking.  They walked in silence for quite awhile, not really knowing where they were heading to.  A few minutes later, they found themselves staring at a bench that was sitting under a lamp post, which was burning faintly.  They looked at each other and seemed to have made a silent agreement, and sat down.  Angela lay her head on Seamus's arm.  "I hope this whole thing goes well," she said quietly.

            "Don't worry, it will," comforted Seamus.

            "It better! I've been working on this whole thing for a whole month--,"

            "Angela, we need to talk," interrupted Seamus abruptly.

            Angela stopped talking.  "About what?"

            "Well … it's about what Lavender said to me today."

            "Yeah?"

            "I just need to know this.  Where exactly is our relationship going?" asked Seamus.

            This obviously wasn't the question that Angela was expecting.  She took her head off of his arm and looked at him, speechless.  "Where is our relationship going?" she repeated.

            "Yes, that's what I just asked."

            "Well … it's going somewhere at least, isn't it? I mean … we are going out … aren't we?" asked Angela.

            "Yeah! Of course we are, but, are we going to go any farther than where we are now?" he asked.

            Now, Angela could think of this in two ways.  Did he mean to ask if they were going to go farther mentally … as in relationship wise … or did he mean to ask if they were going to farther … she gulped … physically?

            "Uh … I think?" she finally said.

            "You _think?_" he asked in amazement.  "You mean, you don't know?" 

            "No! I don't mean that … I mean … well, what do you exactly mean? Physically or mentally?"

            Now Seamus was the one to be confused.  That was a good question.  Lavender of course meant that her and him had been farther physically … all the way … but being with Angela was different.  He was attracted to Lavender for her looks, but he was attracted to Angela because of her personality.  "Er … both?" he said uncertainly.

            "Um … okay … wait a minute …" Angela finally seemed to have caught on.  "Lavender said something to you about this, didn't she? What'd she say? That was I immature or something?" 

            "Erm …" Seamus was in a rough position, and he smacked himself mentally for bringing the whole thing up.  "Yeah … yeah she did." 

            Angela sat back into the bench angrily, puffing her cheeks.  "She is really a bitch, isn't she? I'm going to kill her … I'll show _her _immature…"

Hermione and Ginny themselves were feeling rather queasy.  "Are you feeling hungry yet?" asked Ginny.

            "No … are you?" asked Hermione.

            "Er … yeah, just a little.  Are you almost done?" asked Ginny again.

            "Not really, I still have to buy Harry something for Christmas, you go on, I'll be awhile.  I'll just meet you there," said Hermione.  

            Wanting to jump with glee, Ginny excused herself from the store and started walking towards the pub.  _Oh my gosh, it's already 5 of 7! I have to hurry! _She thought, panicking.  She started running through the streets and found her way to the pub—

            "OUCH!" 

            "Damnit! What the hell d'you think--," 

            "Owww …."

            "Shit …" 

            The four voices stopped moaning, when they saw who they had all bumped into.  Who else was it other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? It seemed that they had all used their chances alone to head to the pub alone.  They looked around at each other awkwardly and entered the pub finally. 

            "Seamus! Seamus, they're here!" whispered Angela excitedly, when she saw the four of them entering the pub.

            "Have they realized that it's them who sent the notes to each other?" asked Seamus.

            "They must've, cuz' they're talking and everything …"

            "No, it doesn't look like it, they're all looking around the room for something," Seamus pointed out.

            "Are they? Oh my gosh, you're right.  How dense can they be?" asked Angela exasperatedly.

            "Do something," said Seamus.

            "Should I? Okay, I'll be right back," said Angela, standing up.  She walked towards the four of them, and greeted them.

            "Hey guys," she said, greeting them all.

            "Hey," they all said at once.  

            Angela sat down next to them. "Are you guys waiting for someone?" 

            All of them tensed up.  "Er … no?" said Ron.

            "Oh, okay, I was just wondering.  I noticed you were looking around the room for something so I wasn't sure.  Ooh! Hermione! I love that clip…" Angela trailed off.  She figured it out.  Wasn't Ginny supposed to be the one wearing the clip? She looked over at Ginny.  She took in a sharp gasp.  She was wearing the silver bow! And … the purple sweater and scarf! Angela started hyperventilating.  How could Ron and Harry not have noticed it yet? Are they really that slow? 

            "Angela? Angela? Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

            "W-what? Oh … yeah, I'm fine … um … Ginny!" said Angela, raising her voice a little as if giving a hint. "Weren't you going to wear that clip tonight?" 

            At these words, Harry brought his head up.  Clip? Is that what she had said? Isn't that what his note said? She would be wearing a silver clip?  She looked at Hermione's hair.  He gasped.  _She _was the one wearing the silver clip.  But it couldn't be her! She would have said something by now, at least she would have hinted.  

            "Yeah, I was supposed to, but it just wouldn't cooperate with my hair today … so we just switched outfits," answered Ginny simply.  

            Angela panicked.  "Oh … I see … um … so you're saying that you guys just switched outfits?"

            "Yeah …" said Hermione.

            Angela stole a glance over at Ron and Harry.  They weren't really into the conversation, obviously they had not heard one word that the girls had said.  Angela was frustrated.  She had had enough. First, hearing from Seamus that she was immature … and now that the four teenagers still hadn't picked up on the whole plan. She groaned and stood up.  

"Angela? What's wrong with--,"

            "You four are really dumb, aren't you?" she said angrily.  

            "Angela? Are you okay--," Ron stopped.  He looked at Angela, who's eyes were blazing with anger.  

"Are you four that DENSE?! Here you all are, waiting for your BLIND DATE, and it's already 7 o'clock! Haven't you realized that you four are each other's blind dates?!" she burst out angrily.  

            The four of them and the rest of the pub fell into a deep silence.  They all stared and Angela for quite some time, until she finally realized what she had done.  She bit her lip and dared to look around the room.  "Heh … sorry 'bout that! You can all go back to eating … drinking … whatever you were doing!" she said embarrassedly, turning red by the second.

            She sat back down at the table and looked at the four of them, who were still staring at her.  "What do you mean," whispered Harry sharply, "we're all each other's blind dates? And how do you know about us having blind dates?" 

            "That's what I think all of us would like to know," said Hermione matter of factly.

            "_I _was the one who sent you four the notes! Duh!" said Angela.

            "W-what? D-do you m-mean that no one really sent us those notes? No one really wanted to meet me on a blind d-date?" said Ron, his spirits falling.

            "Oh Ron, haven't you realized it by now?" said Angela almost sympathetically.

            "Realized what?" 

            Angela stole a glance at Hermione.  After giving her a few meaningful looks, Hermione caught on.  "Angela! Don't you dare … how could you?" 

            Angela ignored her and looked at Ginny.  "Have you caught on yet, Ginny?" 

            Ginny had a confused look on her face.  It seemed like everything had happened all too fast.  "No … I … haven't …"

            "Do you remember that conversation we had about a month ago? Remember?" and then Angela did the fatal … wink.  She winked right at Ginny, trying to help her remember.

            Ginny turned from white as snow to red as fire.  "Angela! You didn't!"

            "She didn't what?!" asked Ron, growing impatient by the second.

            "Ron, do you like Hermione?" asked Angela rather suddenly.  At this, Hermione turned bright red.  "Angela …" she muttered under her breath.

            This was the answer Ron was expecting.  "W-what? What are you talking about?"

            "Do you or do you not like Hermione?" she repeated.

            Harry started laughing.  "Excuse _me, _Harry, but I wouldn't be talking.  It seems like you have been giving Ginny some hints … as far as I'm concerned?" said Angela coolly.

            This time Harry turned bright red.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Oh Ron! I just _love _your new silver fastenings on your robe! Wherever did you get it?" said Angela.

            Hermione looked up.  Silver fastenings? She looked over at Ron's robes.  She gasped.  Silver fastenings?! 

            "And Harry! I just LOVE your green ones … they bring out your eyes sooo much," said Angela.

            Ginny gulped.  Satisfied, Angela walked away from the table, leaving the four of them completely embarrassed.  She returned to her first table where Seamus was sitting with a smug look on his face.

            "Didn't exactly turn out how you wanted it to turn out, did it now?" he asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

            "No, I guess not. I really should control my temper shouldn't I? But really … they are pretty slow not to catch on. I think they have by now. We'll just have to see what happens."

            Seamus laughed.  "You really are a go-getter, aren't you?"

            "What can I say? I got it from you didn't I? I mean, you went after me, after all," she said mockingly.  

A/N:  Hey everyone, well it's done.  Really! It is! Okay, maybe it's not … there is still the epilogue … that will show you how everything turned out, with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Enjoy! And thank you for reviewing.  


	7. Epilogue

Summary:  Four words.  Ron. Hermione. Harry. Ginny

A/N:  CAUTION!! EXTREME FLUFF!

Disclaimer: all characters in this chapter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling

Epilogue

By happythoughts

            Well, it's been about a month after the whole "blind date" meeting at Hogsmeade.  Everything worked out great … and Angela was extremely happy and proud of herself.  Yes, Seamus and her are still a couple, with Lavender on the side, still trying to destroy their growing relationship.  Seamus, after all, had not pressured Angela to go any farther than he and Lavender had before, because he is a wonderful boy friend, and Angela stopped badgering him about it after awhile.  Yes, I'd say that everything in the world was quite perfect.  That is … almost …

            "You're looking extremely fabugested today, Hermione," said Ron one day when Hermione had sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

            Hermione looked up at Ron, her cheeks burning.  "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Ron Weasley?" 

            "What's this? Miss. Hermione Granger doesn't know what 'fabugested' means?" said Ron mockingly, acting like he was surprised.

            "I would know what it was if it was a real word, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione knowingly.

            "Damn … you're good.  If you absolutely _must _know, it's my new word for 'beautiful'," said Ron, his ears turning slightly red.

            It took awhile for Hermione to finally realize what he said.  This time she turned bright red.  "Why thank you, Ron.  That was really nice of you."

            "Aren't I supposed to be extra nice to someone who I want to be my girlfriend?" said Ron, hoping that Hermione wouldn't make him repeat what he said.  

            "What did you say?" peeped Hermione.

            _Ugh, so much for hoping, _thought Ron angrily.  "I said … do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

            Hermione, if possible, went even redder than she had before.  "Er … sure?" It was more of a question than a statement.

            Ron didn't have a chance to react.  All of a sudden, he heard clapping.  Unknown to both Ron and Hermione, the whole Gryffindor table had been listening to their conversation, and most of them were clapping.  "Ladies and Gentlemen! I believe that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have finally come to their senses … and … I'm being a little blunt here, but they are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" came a declaration from non other than Angela.

            "Aw … isn't that sweet? Weasel and Mudblood are going out … what a cute … I mean, nasty … couple we have."

            Ron turned around.  Who else to say that rude statement but Malfoy?  "I've noticed that Pansy is your girlfriend, am I right? At least I have the brains to actually have a decent boyfriend.  I'm surprised any girl would want to go out with you," said Hermione coolly.  

            Angrily muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Filthy Mudblood," Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away haughtily.  

            "Nice one," said Ron in admiration.  

            "Thanks," said Hermione, satisfied.  

            "Hey, you two!" said Angela sitting down across from them.

            "Hi, oh, and thank you for completely embarrassing me and Ron in front of the whole Great Hall," said Hermione sarcastically.

            "Oh, no problem," said Angela waving it off. "Really, it took you two long enough … I mean, one month after your whole blind date? That's a little long there, isn't it?"

            "Oh no, Harry and Ginny still haven't started going out yet," said Ron.

            "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw them makin' out in the common room this morning," said Angela grinning mischeviously, "they go at it pretty fast, don't they?" 

            Ron had a look of disgust on his face.  "Harry? Kissing my sister?"

            "Well, see, here's what happened …"

            Ginny was standing on the side of the common room early in the morning, staring at nothing in particular.  Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.  Ginny gave a little shriek.  She turned around, and found a pair of green eyes staring into her.  "Oh, Harry! You gave me such a fright!"

            "Shhh… you'll wake everyone up," said Harry, putting his finger to her lip.  This small act of his made Ginny shiver all over. 

            As none of you may know, Harry and Ginny had been having a rather secret relationship for the past month, ever since their blind date.  Fortunately, no one ever found yet, and they wanted it to be kept that way.  But sneaking off to the dungeons and outside behind the green houses wasn't exactly romantic for them, either.  

            Harry led Ginny over to the window seat.  They sat down next to each other, holding hands.  Harry was sweating slightly.  "Harry? What is it--,"

            Ginny was broken off.  Harry's lip had met hers and she was engulfed in the most sensual kiss ever.  Harry's mouth overlapped hers and her lips allowed his tongue to slide through.  Ginny moaned with the slightest sound and their tongues played tag for quite a long time.  

            Nothing could possibly distract them from this magical moment, not even the loud footsteps and the slamming of the portrait door. 

            "And that's what happened," said Angela, finishing what she had seen. (A/N: Okay, so she didn't exactly see Harry's tongue slide through Ginny's … but you know what I'm trying to get at)

            "Harry? Kissing my little sister?" said a quite disgusted Ron.  

"She's not exactly _little, _Ron, she's quite mature for me, that is," said a voice behind Ron.

            Ron turned around, and found himself facing non other than Harry and Ginny, who was blushing a deep red.  Ron made a disgruntled sound in his throat, pushed away his plate and said, "I think I've lost my appetite."

            Harry sat down and changed the subject.  "So, you two are finally together, eh?"

            "Yes, I suppose," answered Hermione, rather embarrassed. 

            "What do you mean, you _suppose?_" asked Ron defiantly.

            "Only joking, I knew you were going to say that.  Just wanted to make sure you didn't _suppose _either!" said Hermione playfully.  

            Ginny, Harry, and Angela were having their own conversation, and this gave Ron his chance.  "So, when's the next Hogsmeade date?" he whispered to Hermione.

            "Er … in two weeks, why?" she asked.

            "Just meet me at Hogsmeade, okay?" he whispered.

            "Right … I'll meet you at Hogsmeade," she answered.  

A/N:  Well everyone, it's finished.  J I'm so happy it's done.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! I think this may one of the last times I write a story with three relationships going on at once, it was so hard to think of how to end it.  Well, stay tuned for more stories to come. Thanks again! Bye! 


End file.
